


Demonic Doors and Jealous Shibas

by chenziee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, fable, they have a shiba, which is the most important part really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: Levi wanted nothing more than a quiet, peaceful evening after a stressful day at work. Was that really too much to ask?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Demonic Doors and Jealous Shibas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY REVI!! I love you so much, thank you for being my best friend these past years <33 I swear one day, I will gift you an actual quality fic with a plot and all that fancy stuff... One day... 
> 
> But for now, I hope you enjoy this fluffy little one shot! :D

Levi sighed in relief as the door closed behind him. Finally at home, with no shitheaded coworkers to deal with, no idiotic clients who thought they knew how to do design better than him despite his years and years of experience, no phones ringing. Blessed silence in the simple company of his boyfriend and their shiba.

“MOTHERFUCKER!”

Levi groaned at the shout that came from somewhere inside his apartment. Eren better have a good fucking reason to be ruining their quiet evening before it even started. Clicking his tongue, Levi took off his shoes before turning his attention to the soft clicking of paws on the floor.

“Hey, girl. How long has the brat been at it?” he asked as he scratched the dog’s chin.

His only response was a quiet whine as the shiba cocked her head to the side and Levi couldn’t help but smile at the sight she made. She was a complete asshole but she was just too cute.

Just like Eren, Levi thought to himself, his smile softening a bit more.

Giving the dog one last rub, Levi finally walked inside the apartment. Loosening his tie to leave it on the living room couch along with his bag and grabbing a glass of water on the way, he followed after the muttering and furious clicking of a keyboard until he stopped in the doorway of his and Eren’s bedroom to take in the sight his boyfriend made then.

The college student was sitting cross-legged in his computer chair, headphones sitting snugly on his head and making his soft, messy brown hair stand up in every which way while Eren himself was fully focused on the computer screen where his in game character was running around some sort of cave and killing a horde of creatures that looked a little bit like dwarfed stormtroopers from Star Wars.

Levi watched as Eren reached the exit of the cave, the screen stopping for a moment as the game loaded. Seemingly in a hurry to get somewhere, Eren leaned forward towards the screen and as Levi calmly sipped on his water, he wondered if he would get the pleasure of watching Eren fall off his chair. As soon as the loading screen disappeared, Eren started a mad dash towards the rock at the other side of the clearing he was now on, evading something like a golem that suddenly appeared in front of him in a skillful way that suggested he had done this a few times already. Reaching his goal, he smashed at the keyboard several times, before a cut scene of a stony face talking started.

“Oh come on!” Eren cried out a second later, throwing his hands up in frustration and Levi couldn’t help but laugh at the audible pout in his voice. Eren was just too adorable sometimes.

Eren paused the game then, rubbing at his face before he pulled his headphones down to hang around his neck and Levi took the opportunity to speak up. "Having fun?" he asked, not bothering to hide his amusement. 

Especially not when Eren squeaked, this time really almost falling off his chair. It took Eren several seconds to get his bearings back, but then he glared back at Levi who was having trouble trying not to snort at the way his boyfriend was flailing. 

"Levi, oh my God," he groaned as he clutched at his chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Levi smirked, finally moving away from the doorframe he was leaning on to take the few steps that separated him from Eren. "I'm not the one who was too busy screaming to notice I came home," he said before leaning down to press his lips against Eren's in a quick kiss. He took pleasure in the way Eren followed his movements when he pulled away, and in the small pout Eren gave him at the too quick a greeting.

"It's not my fault this demon door is so fucking stupid," Eren whined, gesturing wildly towards the screen.

"What did the door do? And what is this game anyway?" Levi asked, looking at Eren's horned, pozitively demonic looking character quizzically.

Eren turned back to the game to point at a little number under his health bar. "I need to get this thing high enough during combat for the door to open and it's just fucking _impossible_. And it’s Fable,” he explained, adding the name of the game as an afterthought.

“Wait, is this the game where you started as that stupid looking, innocent kid? Where the fuck did you get those horns?” Levi questioned, confused. He distinctly remembered Eren swearing revenge on the killers of the kid’s family so why and how did the character look so evil now?

Innocently looking up at Levi with those big, green eyes, Eren replied, “Because I decided murdering everyone in my hometown and buying all their houses to rent out would be more fun than playing the good, perfect hero? Also he looks a lot cooler now?”

A beat of silence passed between them before Levi spoke up, “Eren.”

“Yes?”

“That’s fucked up.”

Eren burst out laughing then, the sound so light and sweet that it made even the corners of Levi’s mouth twitch. “Maybe, but look how cool I look now!” Eren cried in between his giggles, pointing at the screen where the evil, murdering “hero” stood waiting for Eren to get back to playing.

"Brat," Levi said fondly as he simply shook his head and reached out to ruffle Eren's hair. That messy, soft, fluffy hair that Levi could play with forever and never get bored of. How he loved running his hand through it when he lay awake at night, fighting with his insomnia, while Eren slept peacefully next to him. Those were the most relaxing moments for him and it almost made his chronic lack of sleep worth it.

He didn't fight the smile that found its way on his lips when Eren squirmed, grabbing at Levi's hand still mercilessly rubbing at his head. "Levi~! Stop it!" Eren whined with barely suppressed laughter in his voice and Levi… Levi really wanted to kiss him.

Letting his hand fall down to the nape of Eren's neck, Levi didn't waste any time before capturing Eren's lips with his own. He relished in Eren's surprised gasp at the unexpected kiss and in the quiet moan that followed, letting the sound wash over him and make him relax into Eren's touch.

The kid was like a drug to him; a sweet, precious drug that let him forget all his problems and shrug off all his stress and Levi loved him so fucking much. Loved the way Eren's hands grabbed onto his shoulders, loved how their mouths fit together, and how their tongues danced with each other in practiced movements. He loved Eren's passion, loved his warmth, loved his focus and determination. Loved how much Eren cared for the people important to him.

He loved Eren, plain and simple.

He wished he could continue kissing him forever, just never leave his side as they basked in each other's attention.

But nothing was ever that easy, was it?

A loud bark resounded around the bedroom, making the both of them jump and break their kiss in the process. Simultaneously, their eyes dropped down to the floor where their shiba was tapping her feet while looking up at her humans impatiently, just daring them to ignore her again.

“Jealous little shit,” Levi muttered, throwing a glare at the dog, who only cocked her head at him with a whine.

Eren burst out laughing at that before he stood up and leaned over to give Levi one last peck on the lips, an action that prompted another loud bark and the furious clicking of claws against the floor as the dog bounced around them in an effort to get their attention.

“I’ll go play with her, you get changed,” Eren said, accompanying his words with a wink.

Levi only rolled his eyes in response as he waved Eren off, hurrying him over to entertain their needy asshole of a dog. They were such brats, the both of them.

Yet, even when they ran into the coffee table and broke one of Levi's tea cups, Levi couldn't help but smile at the identical guilty faces they made. He had turned soft and he was absolutely blaming these little tea set ruiners for it.

They were complete, absolute shitheads and Levi loved them more than anything.

They'd better take responsibility.


End file.
